Civil? Yeah right
by Maria65
Summary: They were trying to have a 'normal' get-together...but Zanza can't let go of how the people of Bionis treat Keyara, and feels the need to let his thoughts known. Keyara and Meyneth won't stand for it, and Keyara let's him know. As they argue, will Meyneth interfere...or give up on stopping them? Keyara belongs to me, only.


She was ready to kill him...that much was for sure as she sat across from him, eye brow twitching as he went on, and on about how 'great' he was, and how he wished everyone would realize that. She placed her glass, as gently as she could in her rage, down on the table, before she glared at him, purple eyes flashing.

"Zanza~" the Goddess sang, strained, catching his attention.

"What?" He asked agitated, he never did like Goddess Keyara, seeing as all his creation's gave their attention to her, not him.

"Would...you...please...be...quiet?! Neither of us, meaning me and Meyneth, really aren't keen to listening you insult me about your people admiring me instead." The Goddess, Keyara, stated, seething with anger.

"Well excuse me for being rude, but I don't see what's so great about you." Zanza growled out, and Keyaras' wings twitched.

She had them folded over her like a Nopon to make sitting more comfortable, and she was ready to smack Zanza with her mechanical wing to get some sense into him. Her, Meyneth, and Zanza were currently at the top of her tower, eating, drinking and...trying to be civil...or in Zanzas' case, use this time as a excuse to insult Keyara face-to-face.

"There's nothing great about me, so it must be my kindness. ...Kindness you can't seem to grasp." Keyara spat out, and Zanza growled, a shiver coursing through his body in anger.

"You little-!" Zanza was cut off as Meyneth snapped her head his way.

"BEHAVE! Both of you, can't we be civil, for once?!" Meyneth shouted, obviously annoyed with them acting like children.

"It's his fault!" Keyara stated, pointing at Zanza accusingly.

"My fault?! You must be joking! She started it!" Zanza accused back, pointing at Keyara, who growled at him.

"You both started it, so please stop it. Just enjoy to drinks and treat's, and we can go on with our daily lives. Besides, if we truly wish to bring unity to both Mechonis and Bionis, we, ourselves, must be able to live in peace." Meyneth explained, and the two huffed, but Meyneth only smiled, amused...they were acting like children.

Keyara grabbed her tea, and slowly drank it, hoping Zanza would refrain from making snide comments on the being's of Bionis, and Mechonis, even as Zanza ate a few treat's, hoping the sugar would push away his angered thoughts.

"Now that you two seem calm, shall we continue our chat's? Keyara, how has Alvis been?" Meyneth asked, and Keyaras' face went red, the cookie dropping from her hand as she looked away, embarrassed.

"H-he's fine. He seems t-to be wanting to m-make a b-body of his own, a-and feels like c-coming d-down here to h-help me with the unity." Keyara stated, and Zanza smirked at her embarrassment,

"Oh, I'm sure he'll help you with more than the...unity." Zanza said, and began chuckling at Keyaras' blush, and scandalized look.

"Zanza!" Meyneth shouted shocked, even as Keyaras' blush went from embarrassment, to anger, her glaring at him.

"You're no better! I know all those tainted thoughts you had about Maya when you were Klaus!" Keyara stated, wiggling a finger at him, and he blushed, looked shocked.

"Y-you little-! You swore you would never tell!" Zanza shouted, looking panicked, even as Meyneth seemed confused.

_'Tainted thoughts...about me?'_ Meyneth thought, and began thinking.

"Oh, I haven't...but that could change very soon if you keep this, so be a good boy, and stop acting like an asshole!" Keyara snapped, and Zanza went silent, even as Meyneth came back to reality, and glared at Keyara.

"Keyara, language!" Meyneth scolded, and Keyara pouted at her.

"Wha-?! But, Meyneth, you-" Keyara was cut off by a stern look from Meyneth.

"Oh ,no 'buts', Missy, you understand? No cussing, no fuzzing, and behave yourself. We're god's for crying out-loud!" Meyneth growled out, and Zanza with Keyara sighed.

Their 'civil' time went by smoothly...until the sun began setting, and a few brief visits from a few of the mortals, Zanza was growing restless...bored, and after the last visitor, he glared at Keyara.

"And of course, as usual, they all praise you." Zanza growled out, and Meyneth sighed, even as Keyara growled at him.

"Seriously, what is your problem? Quiet a few praised both you and Meyneth as well, what's the big deal?" Keyara grumbled out, and before Meyneth could react, the two were in an argument, that Meyneth backed away from.

_'This is gonna get messy...'_ Meyneth thought, and continued to finish her drink

When the sound of ether being fired caught her attention, she spit her tea out, only to see that Keyara had shot ether, and formed ether at the same time, protecting herself from Zanzas' Monado, and she sweat-dropped at them. She chuckled nervously as they continued their bickering while attacking one another, insults always heard in every sentence, and she sighed sadly.

_'I was correct...I guess I'll have to wait until they knock each other out.'_ Meyneth thought, and the night continued on.


End file.
